


Wrenning Day

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: angst_bingo, Community: hc_bingo, F/M, Fake Character Death, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought the body'd be lighter than the stone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrenning Day

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Wrenning Day" by Ava Luna
> 
> angst_bingo prompt: loss  
> hc_bingo prompt: nervous breakdown

[Wrenning Day](http://vimeo.com/46979090) from [merryghoul](http://vimeo.com/user7944961) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
